Things Worth Dying For - Chapter 2
by AngelWolfy1
Summary: Before Annie was sent to the orphanage, she had an older brother. This brother died trying to protect her; for he could see things in her that others could not. He saw in her the ability to change things; the ability to one day become the most powerful of her, She must embark on an adventure,an adventure in which she must face the very power that ended her brother's life years ago.


I sighed and looked back at my bed where Shade was laying down watching me with his wide eyes. I smiled at him, he got up and walked over to me and jumped up onto my shoulder where he nuzzled my neck and fell asleep again. I walked back to my bed with Shade sleeping on my shoulders, I smiled and sat down. I looked over to Theo and saw how his face was scrunched up in fear, I picked Shade up carefully off of my shoulders, stood up and walked over to where Theo was sleeping, I put Shade down on Theo's bed and let him curl up to him. I watched as his face calmed down and smiled. I walked back over to my bed and laid down, I stared at the ceiling and wondered what my parents looked like. I can't remember because it was 8 years ago and I've had too much on my mind. I also began to wonder how Brooklyn, Shane and Theo got to the orphanage…We still have kept a load of secrets from each other and it's starting to make me feel guilty… They can't know about…that.

Soon Morning came and I sat up (I don't sleep due to insomnia), I saw how the others were still asleep so I got up and walked to the kitchen, I started to make a simple breakfast for all of us when Shane walked in wearing a plain black shirt and shorts. He yawned and went to go grab some coffee. He sat down at the table about 5 minutes later. I smiled a cute little smile "Morning Shane, how did you sleep?" He grinned back at me "I slept like a baby, haven't had that good enough sleep for ages!" I laughed and went back to making our food, Shane spoke again but in a confused tone "I saw Theo holding Shade, what's that about? You don't let anyone hold him" I sighed knowing he was going to ask about that "Well you see, I noticed Theo having a nightmare so I thought 'Hey why not, it's only for tonight right?' so I put Shade on Theo's bed and he cuddled up to him right away" Shane nodded his head even though Annie's back was turned to him. Soon enough Brooklyn came in wearing a vest top and creamy coloured short, "Hey guys! Man that smells good Annie!" I laughed at how jolly she was in the morning "Morning to you to Brooklyn, and thank you." She grinned and sat down next to Shane who started a conversation with her. Me being to focused on cooking didn't realize it was about me.

A few minutes later, Theo came down yawning with Shade following behind him. Shade ran up to me and jumped onto my shoulder nuzzling into my neck, i laughed and finished making our food. I put it on four plates and put them in front of Brooklyn, Shane and Theo. "Thanks Annie! I adore your food, i'm so glad Shane doesn't cook" Theo laughed at after Shane yelling "Hey!" I laughed and sat down, digging into the food. While eating, i started to think about everything that has happened to me yet again. I still can't tell the others abut that, no way...they wouldn't understand anyway...i sigh and look up from my plate to see everyone looking at me. "What are you guys staring at?" Shane looked at Brooklyn and Theo then turned back to me and sighed "We know that you are hiding something from us, why won't you tell us Annie?!" "I just can't Shane...you guys wouldn't understand!" After that i didn't wait for an answer, got up and stormed out of the cabin into the woods with Shade still resting on my shoulders.

After 3 hours of walking, i finally collasped under a tree and sat crying. Shade cuddled up to me and look into my eyes as if to say 'It's ok Annie.' I smiled a small smile...after crying i sat there huddled up with Shade as it was starting to get colder, i started to talk to Shade even if he couldn't answer me back. "What should i do...i can't tell them about them, can i?...Why is everything so hard, why did it have to be me?!"I broke down once again and pulled a small razor out my hoodie pocket...I put the razor to my left wrist/arm and started to cut. I watched the blood pour down my hand onto the ground. "Blood is such a wonderful thing isn't it Shade?..."I soon complied to darkness. I woke up in a bed and realized my arm was bandaged. I shot up only to notice that Theo was in the room with me, close to tears and holding Shade close to his chest. He spoke in a calm yet quiet voice.. "Why Annie...you have us..there's no need to self-harm" He froze, only to sink to the ground and started to cry "Why can't you tell us you're secret...we promised no secrets..." Soon after Theo broke down, Brooklyn came running in and took him out the room after throwing me a glare.

I looked down at my lap, Brooklyn never glared at me...so why now? i sighed and got out of the bed, i packed clothes into my backpack and grabbed my phone, earphones and my sketch book with some pencils (Shade jumped into my backpack as he realized i was leaving). I opened the window and jumped out and landed on the ground (luckily i was on the first floor). I quickly put the backpack on and ran into the forest, after running for a couple of minutes, i stopped and put my bag down only to shift into a wolf with pitch black fur and white stripes on my tail. I grabbed my bag with my teeth and ran. Shade poked his head out of my bag and licked my cheek.


End file.
